Before A Smile
by Signora Ted
Summary: Accidentally brought into the Brotherhood as a child, Alia must adapt to their ways and their people. As Al Mualim's personal little experiment and project, she must attempt to come out of her shell and try to keep up with the boys. But that all becomes hard when the Master's favourite Assassin is almost hell bent on making her life so much more difficult. Altair/eventualOC
1. Brotherhood?

_**A/N: This is edited as I may take this story back up again.**_

_A smile appeared on Altair's face as he spotted a white hooded figure dismount a black mare outside the gates of Masyaf. The assassin that approached him moved gracefully, the faint clink of weapons sounding. 'He' appeared to be a she, her features pale, delicate and sharp under her hood, and as she reached the other assassin, there was a loud and unexpected 'Oof!' as her fist met with his jaw._

"_You arrogant, cocky, selfish fool! How could you let this happen? Do you not have any brains?"_

"_Alia! Calm do-"  
_

"_Damn it, listen Altair! I will not calm down! You have disgraced the brotherhood and failed myself and Malik as a friend."  
_

_He rubbed the bruise on his stubbled jaw that was beginning to form as the woman stood with her fists clenched, her knuckles turning white from the tension. Altair refused to meet her eyes, instead glaring at the ground.  
_

"_It was not my fault. The wall collapsed and Malik couldn't defend himself pro-"  
_

"_And what?" Alia yelled her face going red from anger and her eyes still red from crying. "Yes dear Altair. I'm sure Malik is responsible for the loss of his arm and his brother's life. Did I miss something while I was away? Like Malik getting careless and bigheaded like you? I think not"  
_

_Giving him one last disgusted look, she let out a heartbroken sigh and turned from him. _I will kill him_, __the younger assassin thought while storming up the path through the village to the fort__**. **_Is he really no different from when we were younger?_**  
**__**  
**_

* * *

"You, boy! Get back here with that! You dirty little thief!"

An eleven year old Alia sprinted down the crowded street with the bag of apples she had just stolen, dangling from between her small fingers. She did, in fact, look very much like a boy with the attire she had. No shoes, tanned ripped breeches, a baggy beige shirt that was far too big for her and messy short cut black hair that fell down in her eyes; which were a dazzling green colour. She dodged in and out of people and slowed down when near the guards. After running in circles for 15 minutes, the guards lost sight of her and she leapt into a hay cart. She regained her breath and peeked out through the hay and wood. Seeing no guards, she jumped out only to be grabbed by the arm by the trader she had stolen from.

"Dirty little thing! How dare you steal in my presence!"

"Please sir! I was hun-"

"Excuse me sir?"

The raven youth stopped struggling to see an old man with a white beard and dressed in white robes with a black coat, staring down at her with admiration. His eyes told countless stories with just one glance, his age and wisdom showing in the small glow his eyes held.

"What do you want?" the trader snapped. A group of people were now gathering around the scene.

"I wish to pay for what the boy stole. How much?"

The trader mumbled something under his breath and Alia closed her eyes, listening to the sound of coins being dropped into his hands. There was no point trying to run. The trader still had a firm grip on her right arm, enough to leave bruising.

"If I catch him stealing again he'll pay with his life!"

Alia opened her eyes at the motion of being released from the man's grip, and to see the trader pushing through the crowds back to his stall. Relief washed over her, causing her to almost forget about the man who had saved her from whatever severe punishment the trader had planned.

"You should not have done that, child. Next time you may not be so lucky."

Alia turned and took a step back from the old man as he spoke. Something about him un-nerved her. What was it? The fact that behind the wisdom and aged eyes, she saw something more? Something dark? Something sinister? But he had been kind to her; kinder than most. What was she afraid of? Surely a gut feeling did not mean much compared to actions?

"My name is Al Mualim. I have been watching you these past few days. Tell me, where are your family?"

Alia swallowed and tried to keep tears at bay. Whether it was from the unessicary fear of the man or the memories that were still so fresh in her mind. The vivid images of her parent's blood smeared across the rocks; her mother's lifeless blue eyes staring up at Alia as she took one last look at her family over her shoulder. She did not see her brother. He was not there. Which is why, Alia had the urge to continue on to Damascas; in hope that she would find someone kind to help her to find her older brother. She was wrong. There was no one kind in such a place.

"Dead, sir. We were on our way to Damascus when we were attacked by bandits. Only I escaped so I continued on here. Please don't send me anywhere bad! Please!"

Al Mualim leaned down towards her and gave her a kind smile. His proximity to her made her feel uncomfortable; however the did her best not to show it as she got the feeling this man could be nasty and intelligent.

"Have no fear. How would you like to train in my brotherhood? You will have family and friends amongst your brothers and we protect one and another."

Alia was quite confused. _Brotherhood? Brothers? Does he think I am a boy?  
_Regardless, it could help her case dramatically. What was she in Damascus? Some street rat? Some dirty little pick pocket? That was not what she wanted in life.  
So, she nodded her head shyly and followed Al Mualim through the crowd of people. Smells of flowers, spices and food hit her as for once, she took in the atmosphere of Damascus.

"Hurry on boy! We must leave for Masyaf tonight!"

Alia started to fall behind and eventually lost sight of the old man. She started to panic, her breathing becoming restricted as she got lost in the large crowd of people gathering for the market.

"Sir! Si-"

Hitting her head, she fell into a heap in the crowded area and tumbled into her deep thoughts.

* * *

"How is he?"

"Very well Master, but-"

"I asked if the boy was well. Nothing else matters. Now, I must go. Alert me if anything changes."

Alia woke up to find herself in a bed, her head wrapped in bandages. She was comfortable waking up for once, something she could find herself getting used to. Propping herself up with her elbows, she sat up in bed to glance around the large room. It was a pale white walled room, and she could see it must have been some kind of medical area. Opposite her bed, was another; on which an older man was lying down, his leg bandaged up and propped up at the bottom of the bed.

"How are you, young one?"

A medic appeared at her side, holding a tray of food. His eyes were kind, quite unlike Al Mualim's if Alia remembered correctly. He had his black hair grown out and pulled into a rubber band at the back of his neck to keep it out of his eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile as he waited for a reply.

"I- I'm a bit light headed."

The man placed the tray on her lap and checked her bandages, being careful not to knock her head too much with his nimble fingers as they worked. She eyed the soup in the bowl curiously; however wasn't cautious enough to refrain from taking a giant slurp of the liqiud on her spoon.

"That would be from hunger. Tell me, when did you think Al Mualim would realise you are a girl?"

Alia dropped her spoon and stared at the medic who smiled and chuckled as he leaned back away from her;

"Do not worry child. I tried to tell him but he did not listen. I won't tell unless I am asked. You never know. He seemed to like you for your skills. You are a talented young girl."

Alia let herself relax and continued eating when something popped onto her mind. It was odd having the man watch her as she ate. She began thinking self conciously as she slurped the soup. She probably looked awful. And she was eating like she had never seen a morcale of food before. So she decided it was best that she distracted herself.

"What happened?"

The man pulled a old, wooden chair towards the bed and sat back in it; clasping his hands together in his lap.

"Call me Akram. You were apparently hit on the head, hard and collapsed. Al Mualim brought you back here, to the infirmary in Masyaf. You were still unconscious when you arrived. Most likely because of the hit and your tiredness. You've been out cold for three days."

Alia frowned as she placed the tray and her empty plate on the table beside her bed._ How could I be so careless? How did I even hit my head?  
_

"Akram?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of brotherhood is this?"

Akram sighed as he got up from his chair and put it against the wall.

"I am sorry but I do not have time to explain in detail. I would not satisfy your questions because once you know about our brotherhood, you'll have questions. I really must tend to my other patients. Tell me though, what is your name?"

"Alia."

He laughed and wrote something down on a piece of parchment that he had picked up from the table Alia had placed her tray on. She watched the quill twirl as he wrote something against the hard wood of the table.

"I suggest you use this," he said, handing it to her, putting his quill back down on the table.

"I have never encountered a boy with the name Alia and I highly doubt anyone else has. Get up and go see Al Mualim. I shall send in one of the boys to show you the way"

Alia glanced gratefully at her new friend before looking down at the parchment that was in her left hand.

'Khalil'

So, her new name was Khalil. _Khalil Ibn-Laylah. That could work._ Son of the sky. Why had she chosen that? Mainly because she no longer had a family and she had always been fascinated by the sky. _Yes, that will work._

"You sent for me, Akram?"

A young boy, maybe the age of 13, with black hair shaved short and dressed in a white tunic and tanned breeches, was standing by the door of the infirmary.

"Ah yes," Akram said, striding over to him from a different patient. "Thank you, Malik. Would you mind showing Khalil here to Master Al Mualim?"

Malik looked over at Alia and smiled.

"Of course not. Get dressed brother and I shall show you to the Master."

Alia was astonished at what the boy had called her and then remembered that she was supposed to be a 'he'. She quickly jumped out of bed as fast as her wobbly legs would allow her and pulled on a pair of brown breeches and a white tunic that had been left out for her.

"Here," Malik said, walking over with a pair of brown boots for her. "We do not get our uniforms yet. I'm getting mine next week though."

Alia took the boots from him and they surprisingly fit perfectly. She smiled gratefully at the boy and was returned with a smile of his own.

"Good, now lets go."

Malik lead her out of the infirmary and out into a corridor. At the end of the corridor, they reached stairs that had guards lining the floors. She froze when she saw them but Malik put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It is okay. They are also a part of our brotherhood"

They started up the stairs and when they reached the second floor, Alia found her tongue.

"What kind of brotherhood is this?"

"You were not told?" Malik inquired, looking back at her with a confused expression on his face.

"No."

They began up the second stairway when Malik replied. He did not turn to see her face when he spoke, instead looking straight ahead; almost as if he wished to create a dramatic affect to the great piece of information he possessed.

"We are a brotherhood of assassins."

He heard Alia gasp behind his and laughed; turning around to face her properly.

"Do not worry. We have a creed. Three tenants. I'm sure Al Mualim will make you aware of them."

He laced his speech with sarcasm for the last sentence and made the young girl almost giggle. She was not used to such humour in men or young boys. The only humour the males she knew had found interesting or funny was the abusive comments they might make to one of the women; or the crude conversations that would have the their fellow workers.

"He bashes them into your skull, I assume?"

"Indeed"

They reached the floor where Alia was meant to go to and Malik took his leave, giving her a small pat on the shoulder as he walked back past him.

"I will see you around Khalil."

She nodded goodbye and stepped into the office. Before she could take anything in, a voice commanded her from behind a desk.

"Greetings, child. Welcome to our Brotherhood."

**_A/N: I've edited this and added bits and pieces in 'cos I'm never happy with the finished piece. But anyway. Mght be taking this back up again, might not. It's been getting a lot of interest at the moment so I might have chapter out again in the next two weeks. Review guys and I'll probably be more likely to get the urge to update. :)_**

* * *

_Next Time:  
_

_She just wanted to be Alia; plain old Alia. All she could do, she told herself; was wait, try to stick it out, and hope for the best. Time would tell what Allah had planned for her._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**  
_


	2. We Do Not

Taking a step further into the room, Alia gulped. Al Mualim stood behind his desk towards the right; attaching, what the girl assumed was a written note to one of his assassins, to the leg of one of the white doves that had been kept in the cage next the his desk. The room itself was surrounded with bookshelves and artefacts; Alia was almost afraid to move in there in case she smashed something.  
Al Mualim had released the bird out the large open window behind him as Alia observed her surroundings, and was now seated at his cluttered desk with his hands folded. She almost felt his eyes burning into her as she stepped even closer to his desk hesitantly. He stared her down until she moved to the very front of it.

"Now," he began, almost losing the disturbing aura that had been around him. "What is your name, child?"

Alia nearly forgot how to speak for a moment as she stared blankly at the Master Assassin. He had broken eye contact and was now writing notes onto the bottom of a letter he had found under the clutter, waiting for her reply.

"Kha- Khalil"

"And your family name? Will you use that of your family's or shall you invent a new one?"

He did not even look up at her as he spoke, continuing to write away at the letter. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

"I wish to go by Ibn- Laylah"

"A nice name, my son." He replied, finally looking up at her from his letter. With his attention now fully on her, he continued.

"You shall begin at novice level as most of the boys your age do, and you will attend your training and lessons daily, with the exclusions of days given off by your teachers. I will assign you a mentor soon, who will be the man you will follow instructions of with no arguments. Although you will have mathematics, languages and other types of lessons with different teachers, your mentor is the one who is responsible for you and who you, in turn, are responsible for. You will care for his horse, his belongings and respond to his every command. Lastly, you shall receive your uniform next week after you get your fittings done. Now go downstairs and find yourself a room, child. I shall speak to you tomorrow some more. Safety and peace, Khalil."

Alia nodded and bowed out of respect before attempting to make her feet move from the place they were planted on the ground. She had already felt her muscles beginning to start aching from being so tense in the Master Assassin's office as she made her way down the stairs Malik had brought her up.  
If only she could find him-

"Khalil!"

She spun around on her heel to see the young novice coming from one of the rooms on the same corridor as Al Mualim's office. He reached the bottom of the stairway where she was standing and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"How did it go? Did you receive the lecture yet?"

Alia turned her face to look at him and scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"What lecture?"

Humour flitted across Malik's face as his lips curved into a smirk; beginning to manoeuvre Alia towards the hallways near the entrance of the building. She didn't even notice the fact that he was moving her anywhere until he stopped at an ajar door and kicked it open with his foot. Thankfully, Alia thought to herself, it wasn't even closed properly. Otherwise she guessed there would have been a loud bang and Malik would've been rolling on the floor in pain.

"The Brotherhood has a creed, Khalil. We do not kill the innocent; neither do we make a big scene. We are discreet about our kills and we do not, under any circumstance compromise the Brotherhood. We are a family and we live by these tenants. We will learn them in time, my friend."

Alia was taken back for a moment. She was intelligent, yes. However it had been such a long stretch of time since anyone had been as friendly and kind to her as Malik, Akram and Al Mualim had been. She was not used to it and she found it hard to react to the kindness they were showing her.

"I am your friend?"

Malik raised his dark eyebrows and tossed her a look as her removed his arm that had been slung lazily over her shoulder.

"Of course, brother. You have not seen kindness in a long while it seems. Do not fret! I shall make you at home! Be wary of me however; as my sarcastic tongue has been getting me into trouble these past few months with those cranky old men. Look out for Dabir. He especially despises me."

He gave Alia a quick wink before stepping away from her and motioning to the open door with his right thumb.

"That is a room for you. It is yours for as long as you are a novice. Make yourself at home and rest, brother. You will need it for your lessons in the morrow."

And with one last smirk, he turned and headed back up the hallway; back to his own room, Alia assumed. Moving inside the room slowly, she inspected what would now be her home for the coming years.

It was a very small room. That is what she first noticed of course. In the shape of a rectangle, a small wooden bed was placed in the right corner, with soft looking blankets covering it and the pillows. At the end of the bed was a desk and chair. She ran her hand along it, feeling the smooth wood as she inspected the number of drawers. Both drawers had a lock and key. That would come in handy, she mused to herself as she moved onto the wardrobe beside the doorway, which looked like it was squished into the room. What use had assassins for wardrobes, she wondered. Disguises maybe? No, she was being silly. A metal studded wooden chest was set on the floor on the other side of the doorway. She wouldn't even try to lift it up to see the weight of it. It even _looked_ heavy.

Eventually, she ended up pulling off her boots and collapsing into the bed. It was comfier than she had thought it would have been. But that was not what was on her mind. She had a problem, she finally admitted to herself as she pulled her legs up to her stomach, forming a ball under the blankets. She didn't want to pretend to be male. She didn't want to be Khalil. She didn't know if she even wanted to be an assassin. She just wanted to be Alia; plain old Alia. All she could do, she told herself; was wait, try to stick it out, and hope for the best. Time would tell what Allah had planned for her.

_**A/N: Oh wow, guys. I only just edited the first chapter last night and after telling you I'd probably take this story back up in the next two weeks I've got the second chapter up already! Something is wrong with me… Anyway, I hope all those people who favourited it and followed it recently will drop a review (Cos it's cos of you guys I took this story back up) and I hope the people who had been reading it beforehand will pick it back up. I did have the first 3 chapters of this written but they were appalling so I just used the main point of this chapter that I had already written and wrote around it. So chapters will be getting longer after chapter 3. Anyway, THANK YOU GUYS WHO GOT ME BACK INTO THIS! I'm real excited for this story if I have to be honest! Please drop a review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! **_

_**-SignoraTed**_

* * *

_Next time:  
_

_With one final pull, Altair struggled out of Malik's grip before walking up to her in two long strides. The next thing she knew, she felt a burning hot sting across the left side of her face. He had back handed her, leaving a bright red mark across her cheek._

_"You have no right to refer to me as such. I am no brother to you."_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Spar

_**A/N: There's gonna be a time jump here. Just in case anyone's confused. You'll understand as you read through the chapter.  
**_

Using the back of her right hand, Alia rubbed the blotch of blood that had formed on forehead away, in fear that it would drip down her brow and obscure her vision. It was just a small head wound she had acquired only moments ago by tripping over a mound of sand in the fighting ring and smacking her head off the fence around the area. Malik laughed at his friend as she picked herself up from the ground and grasped her sword in her left hand once again. Taking the opportunity, she swiped at him.

"Malik, don't start getting sloppy on me!" she said, grinning at her older friend; who was now holding his own against her sword.

"I would never do such a thing! If my vision does not deceive me-," he dodged another swipe and knocked her off her balance with his shoulder. "-it would seem it was you, not I, who fell to the ground over your own feet!"

Regaining her balance and blocking from his incoming blows, she smirked at him.

"Well obviously your vision deceives you then, my friend."

Malik let out a laboured laugh as he held up a hand, signalling a break for the two. He headed towards the fence and slumped down against it, holding his standard sword in front of him. Taking it as an invitation, Alia soon joined him on the sand with her weapon resting beside her.

"I think I have gotten better. Would you say so?"

Turning his head to make a face at her question, Malik soon lost his attention to someone else standing above them. Behind the fence, leaning on the railing with his hands clasped together, was a familiar face that Alia just could not place. Wearing the robes of an Apprentice, he had his hood down, showing his striking features. Had it not been for the noticeably smug tug on his lips, Alia probably would have found him attractive. His dark brown hair had been cut short, much like Malik's; and an eye brow was raised as he looked down at the two friends. His golden eyes pierced Alia's own before she broke their eye contact quickly.

"Having fun with a Novice, Malik?"

The boy's face lit up at the sound of his long time friend's voice and he hopped back onto his feet, leaving Alia feeling stupid on the ground. She got herself up to stand beside Malik as she heard him greet him.

"Altair! What a surprise, my friend!"

Malik heaved himself over the fence, motioning to Alia to follow, before grasping Altair by the shoulders and giving his a light embrace.

"I did not know when to expect you back. You must tell me how Acre was. Plenty of sights to see I suppose? Plenty of buildings to practice your new found skills on, yes?"

Alia awkwardly waited for the two to finish their greeting; feeling like as much of an outsider as she had those long two years ago when she had first arrived. The boys discussed Acre and briefly touched on some of Altair's 'adventures' over the past two years, before the older Apprentice took notice of the bloodied and batter Alia.

"Khalil, was it not?" he said hesitantly, turning to face the girl properly. His eyes travelled from her dirtied face, right down past her now visible breasts, slim waist and curved hips. The odd thoughts he must be having, she thought to herself.

She had been caught out about a year into her training in Masyaf. That time of month came and the poor girl had never been told of it as a child. The first person she had gone to was Akram, but Al Mualim had sensed a disturbance in her routine and had confronted her about it. Of course she had been completely shocked to hear that he had known about her true gender all along; thinking that he would have thrown her out months before had he known. But he had told her that he liked her, and that he thought she would become an advantage for the Brotherhood. Who would suspect a young woman as a killer? So he let her continue her training. However he had one condition.

As well as her normal training and classes, the Master also had a different class arranged for her. A class to teach her to be feminine and desirable. Her only guess as to _why_ she had to participate in this class was because if she could hypnotise men with her charm and done up looks, she would have so much less trouble with stealing and assassinating them. Would a man suspect a flirtatious woman of murder? Only the intelligent ones.

Fortunately, although many in the Brotherhood had objections to allowing a female into their ranks, most quieted down in fear of the Master's wrath. It was no secret that he thought of her as an experiment; his own little project. That meant she was safe from the other men in the Order.

Of course, Altair had not been aware of any of the recent events in Masyaf as he had been working under an instructor in Acre for the past two years. She was still Khalil to him and she was still a 'he'. Alia almost wanted to be able to see into his mind to see what he may have been thinking. Not many men in the Brotherhood _looked_ female. She nearly wanted to drag it out a little longer to see his reactions. But that would be wrong.

"Apologies, Altair." She began, giving him a quick bow out of respect of his higher rank. "We have only met once before and I was known then by Khalil. My name is Alia Bint- Laylah."

Alia wasn't sure of how he was reacting to the simple news that he knew her by a different name. He stared blankly at her, almost as if she was not even there and instead something he could set fire to.

"You are a woman."

His statement came out in a monotone voice, while he continued staring right through her. Alia threw a quick glance at Malik, who stood by Altair, and received a puzzled look in return.

"Yes? Must we state the obvious?"

Within the thirty seconds it took for Malik to grab hold of Altair's arms and hold them back, the angered Apprentice's face flushed red. His golden eyes finally met Alia's once again; this time however, with a tint of rage and emotion.

"Sweet Allah!" Malik exclaimed, dodging Altair's shoulders as he struggled in his friend's grip. "What is wrong with you Altair? Surely you are not angered by this news!"

"She is a woman Malik! Has Al Mualim truly agreed with this nonsense? She is a woman and she is no different than those down in the village!"

"Altair-"

"She will get captured and will not stand for the torture we must endure to protect our Order! She is a woman and she is weak!"

Alia stood in shock at the older boy's outburst. Anger slowly rose up her neck as she clenched her fists and took a few deep breaths.

"You do not know anything, brother. You have no right to cast out such accusations."

With one final pull, Altair struggled out of Malik's grip before walking up to her in two long strides. The next thing she knew, she felt a burning hot sting across the left side of her face. He had back handed her, leaving a bright red mark across her cheek.

"You have no right to refer to me as such. I am no brother to you."

With one last loud exhale, Altair turned on his heel, pushing past Malik and storming up the pathway to the fortress. Malik stared after him with his jaw hanging wide open, before clamping it shut and rushing over to Alia.

"Dear Allah, I do hope you are okay, Alia. He did not hurt you too much did he? I swear, I have not once seen him act so rashly. It was inexcusable and I'll be sure to lecture him later. My friend, tell me it does not hurt too much."

His hands had cupped her face, rubbing his thumb along the left side where a bruise was sure to form. Slowly, Alia moved her face away from his hands; despite enjoying his attention greatly.

It was not something new to her. She had always enjoyed his attention. Four months ago she had finally realised it was because she had somewhat of a small crush on her older friend. But that could never be acted upon so she tried to not think about it. It would probably pass in the next few months, she had told herself one night while lying in bed. In two months time you'll be thinking to yourself; how did I ever find myself attracted to _him?_

However that was not relevant to the situation at hand. She had to reply to him; otherwise he would not stop cooing over her like broken china.

"I am fine, Malik. My pride is all that is hurt."

Malik sighed angrily as he moved away from Alia to reach under the fence for their standard long swords.

"I shall kill him. I swear to you, I shall kill him."

A small smile appeared on Alia's face as she sensed a 'Malik' rant coming in her direction.

"You know, I believed that being away from him for two years would put an end to his constant need to irritate me but it seems he just has two years worth of it to make up for. When will he _ever _stop riling people up on purpose?"

Alia trailed behind Malik as he continued ranting about his old friend on their way up to the fortress, to supposedly nobody. Alia was certainly not listening. She had Altair's words on her mind.

"…_.__will not stand for the torture we must endure to protect our Order!"_

"_She is a woman and she is weak!"_

Perhaps all of Altair's accusations were true. Perhaps she was weak and she just didn't see it. Was Malik treating her like a pane of glass during their sparring? Was he doing that and she just didn't notice? Were her _teachers_ even making exceptions for her because of her gender? Simply because they feared what Al Mualim would say if they pointed out that his little project was going to be a failure? Perhaps she _didn't_ belong in the Brotherhood.

"Alia? Are you listening to me?"

Malik snapped her out of her thoughts as they neared the front entrance of the building.

"You are thinking about what Altair said, aren't you?"

She blinked at him. He was extremely observant it seemed.

"Do not pay heed to his poisonous words. They are false and said out of anger and shock. He will soon get over himself."

Alia did not reply; simply just nodded at her friend. She dearly hoped he had not meant those words. They were going to run around her head for nights as a result now. She wondered when she might possibly get sleep that night.

* * *

**_A/N: Well guys, didn't think I'd get another one up so soon. I would really prefer if I had a few more reviews. This story is lacking a few and I know people are reading it.._**

**_So please review :)  
_**

**_Next time:  
_**

**__**_Alia had her feet planted on the stone floor beneath her as she looked up to see the older boy's face. His piercing eyes bore into her as he stepped slightly forward to her. His eyes drifted downwards to the ground as he bowed his head shamefully. She noticed a clean cut through his dark brow that would most likely scar. It was new, she observed. Malik's doing of course._

_"I come to apologise, sister."  
_


	4. Apology? No

The next day, Alia awoke well before the sun had come up. Her normal morning would have usually begun at dawn, however she had been kept up awake that night with thoughts of the day before's confrontation with Altair. She had never liked confrontations with people. Malik was one of the only friends she had acquired over her 2 years in the Order; Akram also fitting into the category of friend. She did not mix well with the other Novices her age; mostly because she was shy and nervous around people. It could have also been because they were boys and she had learnt over the years that boys said mean things and weren't as sensitive as girls. Yesterday's event was a good example of that.

Throwing on some boots and a tunic, she quietly made her way down the darkened hallway until she reached the main entrance area of the building. Nodding to the guards, who were now well used to her early morning escapades, she found herself slipping out the large wooden doors and making her way down the stone steps outside. 15 minutes later, she found herself sitting on the wall of one of the fortress's towers, dangling her booted feet down the side. This had become a common place for her to retreat to on nights when she couldn't sleep. Instead of trying to quietly trying to make her way up to the tower through the hallways in the dark, she simply accessed them from the outside.

Although she was only in the fourth rank in the Brotherhood; the higher up of the Novices, she had already begun to enhance her skills regarding free running and climbing. This was usually only taken on by trainees in the fifth rank; known as Footpads. However she felt that she had to prove herself. If she wanted to be able to keep up with all the boys and men, she'd _have_ to try and work extra hard. She already had the use of a longsword, a hidden blade, a dagger and some throwing knives, but free running was truly a test. It required incredible upper body strength and stamina; both of which males genetically possessed more than females. So she began to climb the tower each night she could not sleep.

No one knew of these little work outs she did, not even Malik, and that was the whole point. This way, she had told herself, when she goes to attempt free running with her peers, she won't seem like a feeble female as Altair had implied she was. And after she made her way to the top of the tower, she would sit on the outside wall and gaze up at the night sky until the sun began to show. Which was when she would climb down slowly and carefully before anyone could see her. This was all, she realised, because she felt the boys did better than her and didn't have to try as hard.

Which then brought Altair's words back to her mind. She tried to tell herself that he was just an angry boy who didn't like the way his master had his eyes on someone other than him. She tried to tell herself that he was just spoilt and didn't like anyone raining on his parade. However then her more rational mind would kick in.  
_He's right_, she admitted to herself. She probably was just a weak little girl. How should she know what it's like out there? How would she know about the torture captured Assassins' have to endure? Altair had been out there; he had experienced kills, blood on his hidden blade, the feeling of being pursued by a whole group of guards. Alia had been sheltered; only ever sparring with her fellow peers and having yet to take her first life. What was Al Mualim waiting for? When would she be able to prove herself? Or was he worried?

Was he worried she wouldn't be able for the pressure? The whole concept of taking one's life could do little to one person's mind, but tear apart another's. Was he concerned she unable for it? Screw it all, she thought. She was to be made Footpad soon and she'd show them all. _Including _Altair.

As she began to drag herself up the stone steps to the main building, Alia heard the wooden doors creak open. Raising her head to see who she would have to explain herself to, her gaze met with those wicked orbs once again. Her body tensed, her fingers curling up into the palm of her hand as Altair looked down at her with a particular awkward atmosphere around him. He was dressed in his casual attire that Alia assumed he wore around the place when he wasn't being Al Mualim's top dog; tanned trousers untidily stuffed into his leather boots, and an off white tunic with a long sleeve undershirt. Typically, he wasn't wearing a hood this time either and his frowned brow line stood out against his features. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Alia panicked, looked down and stomped up the steps past him.

His lips were pulled into a tight line as he turned his head to watch the younger girl sulk through the entrance, away from him. He almost chuckled as she slammed the doors shut, most defiantly waking up the whole Order. _What is it about this girl that Malik likes so much?_ Altair thought to himself. _Surely she is nothing but a whiney little brat._The older Assassin didn't quite understand why his friend wasted his time with the girl.

* * *

At breakfast that morning, Alia did not see Altair. She wasn't sure how pleased she was about it once she realised she also could not see Malik. She did not need him fighting Altair over her wounded pride. If she needed a fight over it, she'd do it herself. However, just as she was scraping up the remainder of her porridge, she noticed her friend sneak in through the doors to the dining hall and slyly work his way up to the table where she sat.

"What did you do?" She said, without looking up from her bowl. He sat down opposite her with his hands clasped together. Nothing gave him away more than the large grin that was currently taking residence upon his face.

"What do you mean, Alia? What gave you the notion that I've done something?"

She looked up at him, making eye contact. She didn't look impressed at him as she raised a thin brow.

"You have that mischievous look on your face, _Malik_. What have you done?"

He simply grinned at her wider as his response, obviously hoping to get a crack of a smile from her. He did not succeed.

"Please do _not _tell me it was Dabir _again?_ You know how much he lays the training on me when you've done something to him. No, wait. It was Abbas, wasn't it? _Malik!_ Leave the guy alone!"

Malik took his turn to roll his eyes at his younger friend as he unclasped his hands and pulled over a basket of bread that was a little further down the long dining table. Picking up a round bread roll, he tore a large chunk of and began chewing.

"Not Dabnir, Alnia. I know how nuch ne hates hoo benause nof me" He swallowed and gave her a wink. "And don't you worry about your lovely Abbas. I'll make sure nobody hurts your looooover!"

Alia's unimpressed stare changed dramatically as she scooped up another bread roll and flung it at Malik's head; her face flushed bright red and her nostrils flaring with anger and embarrassment.

"_Malik Al-Sayaf!_ Shut your gob! That is certainly untrue!"

He threw back his head back laughing at her embarrassment and tossed the roll she had hurled at him back into the basket. He placed his elbows onto the table as he slowly finished laughing.

"Someone must eat that roll, Alia. You've just gone and spoiled it with my face."

"Maybe Altair will end up eating it. Serves him right."

She had picked up her cup of water as she finished her sentence and only noticed the change in Malik's facial expression as she took a drink. Gulping down the mouthful she had taken, she banged the metal cup down on the table; startling the other Assassin's seated at their table who had not already been alerted by Malik's hysterical laughter.

"No. You did not."

If looks could kill, Alia was certain Malik would be stone dead. He gave her a small smile before 'noticing someone he had been meaning to catch up with.' She was furious. She had been correct to assume something unusual had been going on before breakfast with Malik and Altair. He had obviously gone for a little 'chat' with his old friend, defending Alia. She was not happy. This would get around in the Brotherhood in a matter of hours and _everyone_ would know that she had a friend stand up for her instead of her standing up for her, herself. This just gave people more reason to accuse her of being a helpless woman. _Dear Allah_, she thought as she got up out of her seat with her bowl and spoon. _I will kill him._

However, just as she was standing near the door of the kitchens, handing in her cutlery and bowl, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. With her hands now empty of her breakfast utensils, she turned to see who was asking for her attention. It was not someone she wished to see.  
Alia had her feet planted on the stone floor beneath her as she looked up to see the older boy's face. His piercing eyes bore into her as he stepped slightly forward to her. His eyes drifted downwards to the ground as he bowed his head shamefully. She noticed a clean cut through his dark brow that would most likely scar. It was new, she observed. Malik's doing of course.

"I come to apologise, sister."

She refrained from the urge of just abandoning the apologetic Altair right there and going in search of Malik to skin him alive and hang him outside the tower window. Instead, she was left staring at him blankly. She would not be happy with this apology, she decided. This was a Malik contributed apology. She wanted the real thing. An apology that came from Altair, just Altair. With no Malik threatening him with unimaginable things in the background. She would drag it out and see if he was a person worth having as an associate. She would see why Malik liked him so much as a friend. If he really wanted to fix his mistake and be a better person, he would react appropriately to Alia's reply.

"No."

He looked up sharply at her, confusion in his eyes. He frowned as he observed her calm face.

"I come to apologise and you say no? What else is it that you want from me, girl?"

He was beginning to get angered. However Alia assumed that's how any normal person would react.

"I said no. Because Malik is making you apologise. If you truly wish to wipe your conscience clear of all your guilt, you will have to win my trust and respect back with more than a simple apology that you're only giving me because a mutual friend has _made_ you do it. If you truly wish to fix this, I expect a bit more effort on your part. I might ask too much but that is how I feel. I do not get over being backhanded with a simply apology."

His jaw was clenched as he gave Alia the worst and most menacing glare she had ever seen in her life. How was it that Malik found this boy approachable in anyway? The whole atmosphere around him was even uncomfortable!

"Why must you be so stubborn and irritating, Novice? I do not see why Malik finds you such good company."

_The feeling is extremely mutual_, Alia thought to herself, slightly amused that she had only just thought the exact same thing about him.  
With an irritated sigh, he turned on his heel and pushed through the other trainees collecting their breakfast and bowls. Alia found a small smile tug on her lips in amusement as she watched him storm away; much like she had earlier on in the morning. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Malik approaching her once again, this time looking slightly apprehensive.

"What is it that you said to anger him so?" He questioned her as he stood near her. "Did he not apologise?"

Alia turned to face her friend properly. Her reply was in the form of a smirk.

"Oh no. You did not, Alia. He will be enraged! Do you know how hard it was to convince him to apologise to you in the first place? Sometimes I pray to Allah and question him about the friends I seem to have acquired. You are both insane! Good luck getting another apology out of him again, my friend."

"Thank you," she replied, leading them both out of the dining hall, towards the classrooms. "I fear I shall need it."

* * *

_**A/N: Holy mackrel guys! This got tonnes of attention since I posted the last chapter! 10 reviews for 3 chapters, 14 favourites and 19 followers? You guys rock! I'm seriously churning this stuff out like crazy lately. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon again, especially if it gets as much attention as it did for the last chapter. All depends on reviews guys ;)**_

_**On a different note, ANYONE WATCH THE WALKING DEAD? Seriously, my expectations for men has gone up dramatically ever since I first laid my eyes on Daryl Dixon. Anyone else having the same problem? :/ HIM AND THAT BABY! 3  
**_

_**Anyhow, please drop a review or two and stay in tune for the next chapter! :D  
**_

* * *

_**Next Time:  
**_

_"Why does Malik put up with you? Why must he insist on us becoming friends? I do not like you and his input shall not change that."  
_

_She narrowed her look at Altair as he continued sharpening his sword, making a loud screech everytime the whetstone went from the top to the end of his longsword. She continued wrapping a leather grip around her own.  
_

_"Perhaps he does not wish to have two friends who constantly bicker. And brother, I do not like you either. Our problem here is Malik. We must convince him we are fine as to put an end to his persistant meddling."  
_

_And for the first time since meeting the older boy, Alia saw a flicker of fun in his eyes, as plans to sabotage Malik's own plans zoomed around Altair's mind.  
_

_Perhaps they had found a common interest._


	5. To Hell With It

**_A/N: Gonna put author's notes at the top for now on. Holy mother of god, guys. 29 followers and 18 favourites? You guys are my favourite people right now. One small thing before I go on. The first part of the story is set when they are young, Alia being 13 and Malik and Altair being 15 at the present moment. Just so you all put their characters into perspective, they're young TEENAGERS at this time. Of course they're going to be silly and childish. Anyway, I'm going to do replies here for now on because I find it easier to keep track of things that way._**

**_Jenn:  
Yep, well Malik's torture is further on down here. I love stories that give Malik endless comical suffering. I plan to do it a lot in this story :P__  
_**

**_xxz0eyxx:  
__Thanks for your review! :) Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
_**

**_Amy122:  
Glad you've liked it so far! I hope this chapter will live up to expectations :]  
_**

**_Kayce Skywalker:  
I've already had a conversation with you about Daryl and what not. But yes, enjoy the next chapter :)  
_**

**_AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D  
_**

* * *

The next day, Alia found herself waking up at the normal hour, probably as a result of a full night sleep without the constant activity of thoughts throwing themselves around her head. She found herself with some free time after her lessons with the older Assassins and made her way down to the fighting ring to watch Malik's lesson with Dabir. Malik was a skilled swordsman for his age; very quick and very agile. However he had a problem with focusing and was constantly being yelled at by his instructor, Dabir, whom would usually end up smacking Malik across the head with his left glove. Malik would be simply joking with the older man at times; purposely distracting the man from actually doing anything productive in the lesson, and Dabir would notice fifteen minutes later and let his frustration with the boy out with yells and curses. This was why Alia often found herself sitting on the wall near the ring after her own lessons, clutching her stomach as she laughed at her friend causing his elder so much grief.

Today, however, Dabir was not inside the ring. He was seated on the fence circling it, watching Malik's movements as he clashed his sword against another boy's. Alia came up behind the dark haired man and leaned against the fence with her forearms, watching the fight with interest. Dabir looked down at her from his perch and gestured her to get up beside him with a flick of his head. Sitting up higher, she had a better view of the two boys. As she heard Dabir yelling some obscenities at Malik, Alia studied the other boy's movements; who's face she had yet to see. During a short breather the boys took, the unknown student turned to face Dabir and the girl as he picked up his canteen of water that had been lying on the ground. It was Altair of course.

He made eye contact with her as he uncorked the top of it and raised it up for the water to flow out. He did not break the gaze as droplets of water escaped his chapped lips and trickled down his chin. Putting his canteen down and wiping his chin with his sleeve, he finally gave Alia a simple nod and turned back to pick up his sword and resume his fighting stance.  
She had found it uncomfortable. Sure she had gotten over the incident and she wasn't particularly angry with him anymore but everything just felt so uncomfortable around the boy. Was it her? Or was he just an uncomfortable person to be around? Regardless of this however, she had to admit he was a natural fighter.

While Malik was quick and agile, Altair was smooth and effortless. The only way Alia felt she could describe his swordsmanship was that if it was a language, he would be fluent. Whereas, Malik would be someone choppy and his sentences would be grammatically incorrect. She watched them spar for another half hour before Dabir told them to call it quits for the day. Alia had been staring off into the distance as the two boys gathered their things and was caught completely off guard when Malik came up in front of her and gave her shoulder a small nudge, giving her the fright of her life and causing her to topple backwards off the fence and land on her back.

"Damnit! I'm so sorry Alia!" he exclaimed as he hopped over the fence and began assisting her off the ground.

She observed Altair as she got back to her feet and noticed the small tug of a smile on his lips. She almost began laughing to herself, seeing him try to hide his amusement like that. There was more to him, it seemed.

"Do not worry, Malik. At least you created an amusement worthy of Altair's humour."

Whatever smile had been upon his lips vanished in a split second and soon turned to a scowl as the older boy glared down at Alia. Malik rolled his eyes at the both of them as he shoved past Alia, knocking her on the shoulder with his own as he passed angrily.

"Both of you grow up!" he yelled back at them as he stomped his way up to the castle again.

He was seriously irritated, Alia noted as both she and Altair glanced at each other in wonder of their friend's anger. Altair let out an annoyed sigh and climbed up over the fence with his sword and canteen in hand. She watched him stride up to the steps near the doorway, where he took out a whetstone from a little pouch he had on his belt and began to sharpen his sword. Taking the opportunity to talk to the other boy, Alia grabbed her own sword from where she had left it near the fence and also grabbed the leather she had been wrapping around the hilt. Her last leather grip had peeled off during her last lesson due to the sweat that had dripped from her clammy hands to the hilt. She brought them over to the steps where Altair sat and sat down almost a metre away from him.

"Why does Malik put up with you? Why must he insist on us becoming friends? I do not like you and his input shall not change that."

She narrowed her look at Altair as he continued sharpening his sword, making a loud screech every time the whetstone went from the top to the end of his longsword. She continued wrapping the leather grip around her own.

"Perhaps he does not wish to have two friends who constantly bicker. And brother, I do not like you either. Our problem here is Malik. We must convince him we are fine as to put an end to his persistent meddling."

And for the first time since meeting the older boy, Alia saw a flicker of fun in his eyes, as plans to sabotage Malik's own zoomed around his mind.

Perhaps they had found a common interest.

That evening when Alia sat down in the dining hall across from Malik, his eyes looked up to her as his fork left his mouth. When Altair pulled the seat out beside Alia and sat down with his own food, Malik frowned and formed an 'o' with his mouth. Looking from Altair to Alia; both of whom acted completely normal, as if they had been friends for years, and looked oblivious to Malik's confusion, he dropped his cutlery and banged his fists on the table.

"What is going on?" he demanded, folding his arms as he stared at the two who had begun a quiet conversation between themselves. Altair was the first to look up at their friend, a smile stretched across his lips after hearing a joke Alia had told. Malik did not hear the joke as she had begun telling it before herself and Altair had even sat down.

"What do you mean, Malik?" Alia piped up; genuinely enjoying the whole act herself and Altair were performing. He wasn't quite as painful to be around when he relaxed and felt more comfortable around her. Maybe it was just an act, she absently thought. She hoped it wasn't. He was actually pleasant when he wasn't being an ass. She was starting to understand Malik's friendship with him.

"You!" Malik exclaimed, looking like he was going to explode. "And you!" he continued, pointing at Altair. "What is going on? You're being civilised! Did I miss something? I don't understand! What is going on? Explain at once what happened to change this hatred you both had for each other!"

Alia had to cover her mouth with the palm of her hand to stop herself from laughing, while Altair simply turned his head to the side to hide the sly smile that had graced his lips. Malik was breathing heavily with anger; his nostrils flaring in the most unattractive manner.

"Stop it!" he yelled, bringing the attention of the other students in the hall to the trio. "Stop it both of you!"

"I thought you wished us to be friends?" Altair finally voiced, now containing his amusement; instead raising his dark eyebrows.

Malik glared at him, truly glared at him and then let out an extravagant sigh. Shaking his head, he brought his eyes back down to his plate and picked up his fork, resuming eating his meal.

Alia looked at Altair, letting a grin stretch across her face. She was met with a much friendlier Altair than she had met the previous day; a smile and playful eyes greeting her. Maybe she could become his friend. Surely this wasn't a once off mood for the boy.

"I think we have broken him," she said quietly to him as Malik moved his chair backwards with a screech and brought his plate over to the cooks. "Shall we resume hating each other or truly call this a truce?"

Altair barely blinked as he looked at the young girl, finally respecting her for who she was. Perhaps Malik wasn't crazy for befriending the girl.  
Picking up his own fork and stabbing his meat, he gave her a side look before shoving the food in his mouth.

"I believe we have a truce," he said once he had chewed and swallowed the chicken. "Sister."

Alia couldn't help herself. She beamed up at him before hiding her smile behind her cup of water. She was honestly thrilled that their bickering was short lived. She didn't particularly know _why_ but it meant a lot to her to hear him call her 'sister'.

"I forgive you, brother. We have been nothing but childish about all of this. I hope that one day we can look back on this and jest about how silly we had been before we had found friendship with each other."

Altair froze at the word 'friendship', swallowing another chunk of food.

"You would seek friendship from me."

It was hardly a question, more of a statement from the older assassin and it stopped Alia in her tracks. Had she said too much? Had she asked too much of him?

"If this continues on the way it is, Altair, I would say that this is a friendship."

"You would befriend me? Honestly now, Alia. You're not just doing it to be in Malik's favour?"

Alia blanked. Was he just doing it for Malik? Surely being her friend couldn't be all that bad.

"No, you're actually quite pleasant to be around despite popular belief. I would like to be your friend, Altair. I don't believe you have many."

He let out a snicker as he downed the bottom of his cup and slammed it down on the table. He turned to Alia and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"And despite popular belief, my friend, you are not quite as useless and weak as you seem."

And with that he left the table, leaving Alia to ponder on whether he had just complimented her or insulted her.

"Wait!" she called after him. "People say I'm useless?"

There was no reply as he waved her off while walking off through the doorway. _Ass_, she thought as she finished picking at her dinner. _But an interesting ass all the same._

* * *

_Next time:  
_

_"So, I hear it is your sixteenth name day?" he began casually, stating the now obvious as he sat down beside her, letting his own legs dangle off the edge of the tower.  
_

_She looked up at him, noting his gaze off to the distance. She moved a strand of her black hair behind her ear as she looked down at the yard below them and sighed.  
_

_"You heard right. It is not a happy time for me though. Many unpleasant things have occurred on my name day these past years. I usually spend it alone in fear that if I enjoy the day something unfortunate will happen."  
_

_She did not meet the older boy's gaze that was now focused on her. He frowned at her and pulled himself back up from his seat beside her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw the other stretched out in front of her. Slowly looking up at his face that was intently watching her, she grasped his offered hand and let him help her up into a standing position.  
_

_"I think we should make it a happy time then, do you not?" he said quietly as he held her by her forearms.  
_

_"How?" Her question was barely audible but she knew he had heard her. He always hears her.  
_


	6. The Twentieth Day of March

**_A/N: Hey folks, sorry it's been so long of a wait. What with illness and Christmas and the death of one of the girls in my school year, it's been a bit crazy and horrible. But alas, here we are with the next chapter. Was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews on the last chapter but ah well... I just want to say this chapter is a fricken' monster compared to the length I usually write so... Yeah. Also, I want opinions on this new character that I'm introducing at the end of this chapter? :P _**

**_Amy122  
Thanks for the review! I got ACIII the day it came out here but I still haven't finished it, which is weird cos I finished Revelations in one day. Also I think there's a glitch in mine -_- Connor keeps freezing mid run but everything else doesn't. *rage*  
_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

Alia sat up in bed at dawn on the twentieth day of the month of March, five long years since she first arrived at the fortress of Masyaf. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the back of her thumbs and sighed. It would not be a good day for her today. On this date a year ago, Akram had passed on, leaving Alia one friend less. On this date six years ago, her family had been attacked by bandits and killed, leaving her orphaned and alone in the world. Needless to say, she was slightly apprehensive at the thought of facing the day, a day that she had been granted free from lessons and training by her masters and mentor as her monthly break in studies.

An hour later, she found herself in the dining hall, sitting alone with her porridge and thoughts. She had just been going over a few different recipes for poisons to distract her from the obvious, when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Turning around, she met the gaze of her mentor of five years, Emir. He was quite a tall man, with dark features like nearly all of the men in the order. His black hair hung down limp by his shoulders, not yet tied back in the elastic hair tie he usually donned. His soft brown eyes betrayed his strict, 'no-nonsense' attitude as he tried to search Alia's face for a particular expression.

"Enjoy your day off, Alia. I know you grieve; however feeling miserable will not change the past. Go to the market; buy something for yourself, something nice. I do not care, just do not be miserable."

And with a small nod of the head, he gave her a tiny smile before walking off in the direction of the other older Assassins who were now congregating for breakfast in the corner of the large hall.  
Alia looked down at her bowl and frowned. Malik was nowhere to be seen for the last three days, and her only other friend whom she had gained in the last year, Zahir, had been sent off to Acre for the month or so. She felt lonely. Lonelier than she had ever felt before. Perhaps she had become too attached to her friends, too used to constantly having people around her. If Malik had heard what she was thinking, he would have smacked her across the head and scolded her for being so ridiculous. But he was not here at the moment and so Alia continued to let herself mope and slowly descend into a bout of moodiness.

Once she had dumped her dishes into the kitchens quite sourly, earning her a very irritated glance from many of the cooks, she went to retrieve her money pouch from her room. She usually earned bits and pieces of money from the carers of the fortress; running simple errands for the cooks, guards and even some of the Masters. It wasn't uncommon though, as most of the students earned their gold that way until they got out of Masyaf.  
And there it was again. That constant reminder that she had yet to be sent out of the village to one of the cities to fulfil tasks for Al Mualim. No matter how much better terms she was on with Altair over the last three years, his words about her weakness still lingered in her mind as she saw other students heading off through those gates. She had never mentioned his words to him again since the incident; thinking that it would only anger him to tell him that they still bothered her. However now, as she wondered down the pathway to the village on her own, she pondered on the possibility of asking Altair's genuine opinion on the situation.

She thought on her friendship with Altair and how much it had changed over the last few years. No, they weren't as close as her and Malik were, but that was mostly because Malik had been there with her since the start of her stay at Masyaf. Her friendship with Altair was particularly odd. The bickering that had begun when they were younger still existed, although it had become more of teasing and less serious as they both had grown older. They still wound Malik up continuously about trivial things, working as a fantastic tag team against their friend. But that was mostly it.

He never usually joined her when she was on her own, only sitting down at the table or leaning against the fence if Malik was there as well. He almost avoided her altogether if he saw her alone, which hurt Alia greatly. Was he actually her friend or was it all just for Malik? She couldn't figure the older boy; now young man, out. She was also aware that he was very good friends with Abbas; a boy whom Malik had jeered her mercilessly about when she was younger. Abbas had been particularly nice to her upon finding out her true gender which led to Malik's assumption that Abbas had taken a fancy to her. Of course it had all been silly teasing and Abbas grew apart from Alia in her early years at the castle.  
Altair, however, seemed to have grown even closer to Abbas; Alia often saw them sparring together, laughing until they couldn't breathe and patting each other on the backs. It always seemed incredibly uncharacteristic for Altair, she thought.

She stopped in her tracks as she passed the two sitting on a wall, seemingly in deep conversation. She almost felt herself turn green with jealousy, longing to have her own friend back at her side.

"Altair, have you seen Malik these past days?" she interrupted them, causing Altair's head to shoot up in her direction and Abbas to look away with a smile. Alia told herself not to dwell on Abbas' odd reaction to seeing her and moved over across the pathway to them. Altair went to open his mouth to say something but looked rather confused, almost looking like he was trying to improvise on the spot.

"Well, no. Yes, no I have not seen him either. I do not think so? Perhaps he is away on an assignment?"

Alia frowned at his odd behaviour, wondering what he and Abbas could have possibly been discussing for him to be so flustered. _Women,_ Alia snickered to herself as she waved him off and continued on down the path. Altair _was_ eighteen since two months prior, so Alia wouldn't have been surprised if it _had_ been about women. She had walked in on him and Malik discussing a girl in the market only the last week. When they saw her they both looked away sheepishly as it had not been the girl's hair they had been discussing. _No,_ she decided. _I will not dwell._

* * *

After spending the majority of an hour wondering through the markets alone, Alia decided it was time to give up on finding anything she could spare money on. There had been plenty of things she would have liked to buy; new sword sheaths, new boots, a new utility belt that had more storage space, even a fine long bow and quiver. One particular thing had caught her eye for more than one moment, making her want to smack herself in the face for being such a girl. At one of the jewellery stands, she spotted a silver chain with a small feather moulded out of brass dangling from it. It was crafted almost flawlessly, with just one small brass hair from the side of the feather a little crooked compared to the rest of the feather hairs. She picked it up in her hands, marvelling at its beauty as she rubbed her fingers along it.

But soon, she returned it to her place and turned with a disappointed look covering her face. No matter how many errands she ran for the elders, she would never earn enough coin to buy any of that fancy equipment, never mind a silver and brass necklace. She would have to wait until she was out of Masyaf. She spent the rest of her day lounging in the castle's garden, reading a book that her literature master had assigned her. She genuinely had absolutely nothing better to do with her time as Malik was still missing.

When it came to dinner, he was still gone and Alia also noticed that Altair and Abbas were not present either. She felt like a permanent frown was appearing on her face as she furrowed her brows in confusion. She dragged herself back to her room, which was now situated with the higher ranking trainees, meaning it was larger and had more furniture and decor. She let a smile creep on to her face as she thought of her larger and softer bed and the rich red drapes that hung from every corner, making the room feel warm despite the often chill. She reached for the handle of the door and let out a gasp as she swung it open.

Perched up on her writing desk was Malik, whom had a wine glass filled to the brim with red velvety looking wine in his right hand and his other hand curled into a fist, punching the air in some sort of triumph. Altair lay relaxed across her bed, his arms resting behind his head and his legs crossed as he smirked slyly at her. Abbas was also present, a smile stretched across his face from his seat in the chair near Malik, a wine glass also in his hand.

"What is this?" Alia exclaimed, almost sounding irritated and annoyed at the three older Assassins in her room.

"Well, I do believe we are celebrating your name day, unless I'm mistaken," Malik replied, obviously too intoxicated to pick up on Alia's irritation.

"I must say your room is delightful, Alia," Abbas added. "You are quite lucky that you do not have to share with Altair. He tends to smell most days."

Altair shot an amused glance at Abbas before tossing a book that was on Alia's bedside table in his friend's direction. None of the males had noticed the look of anger on the girl's face.

"Get out." She said sharply, earning a confused look from the tipsy Malik and an oddly concerned look from Altair.

"What? Alia we just want to surprise-"

"Get out!"

Malik was so surprised that he nearly fell off the desk and on top of Abbas; however Abbas had his hand resting on the other male's back to prevent him falling. Alia didn't spare another look at any of them before turning to leave.

"I want you all out of my room by the time I get back." She ordered sternly, but much quieter before leaving the room and the three confused men.

* * *

Alia blinked to clear the tears from her eyes as she grasped onto the ledge of the tower and heaved herself up with a large intake of air. Once she was seated on the edge and leaning against a pillar, she calmed herself down to try and figure out why the three men had upset her so much. She had barely started thinking over it before she heard the padding of soft leather boots behind her, obviously belonging to another trainee, more specifically Altair.

"So, I hear it is your sixteenth name day?" he began casually, stating the now obvious as he sat down beside her, letting his own legs dangle off the edge of the tower.

She looked up at him, noting his gaze off to the distance. She moved a strand of her black hair behind her ear as she looked down at the yard below them and sighed.

"You heard right. It is not a happy time for me though. Many unpleasant things have occurred on my name day these past years. I usually spend it alone in fear that if I enjoy the day something unfortunate will happen."

She did not meet the older boy's gaze that was now focused on her. He frowned at her and pulled himself back up from his seat beside her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw the other stretched out in front of her. Slowly looking up at his face that was intently watching her, she grasped his offered hand and let him help her up into a standing position.

"I think we should make it a happy time then, do you not?" he said quietly as he held her by her forearms.

"How?" Her question was barely audible but she knew he had heard her. He always hears her.

"A gift perhaps?" he replied, the corner of his lips tugging into a smile as he released her arms from his grasp.

Alia raised a brow at him, slightly weary of what kind of gift he was talking about. She had not received any sort of gift in years, not since her family was so brutally murdered. What gift could he possibly give her? She did not see any box. But then she noticed him reach behind him, obviously taking something out of the back of his belt. He obviously intentionally hadn't let her see what it was he had for her.

What he held was a small box. It was about the length of her index finger, the width of three of her fingers together and was wrapped in plain parcel paper, kept together with a small string of twine.

Alia unconsciously blushed, realizing now that he had an _actual_ gift for her when she thought he was just using a figure of speech and was going to gift her with a lecture on why she should stop being so sulky. She did not reach for the box until Altair gave a loud sigh and practically shoved it into her now slightly shaking hands. He rolled his eyes as he watched her eye it suspiciously.

"It is from Malik and I. There was another gift downstairs from Zahir waiting for you; however you decided it was better to just storm out and leave our friend Malik puzzled in his intoxicated state."

Alia bit her lip, feeling incredibly bad for her over dramatic actions. Cautiously she slipped the twine off the box and unfolded that brown paper that surrounded it. Her eye brows furrowed as she looked at the small black box before she removed the lid and let out a gasp.

"How did you-? Why-? You should not have spent that much coin on me! On something so silly!"

She held the box in her left hand as she pounded on Altair's chest angrily, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was from anger and upset or if it was from gratitude and joy.

"Don't be so stupid," he replied bluntly, grabbing her wrist to stop her from hitting him. "Malik and I have enough money between us from missions out in the cities."

Altair had tensed up when he realized she was crying silently but once he finished he last sentence she started sobbing loudly. He got the fright of his life when she grabbed him by the front of his robes to pull him closer so she could cry into his chest, quieting down the volume of her sobs.

"Alia, this is truly nonsense. Stop these foolish tears now and come back down to your room before Malik breaks something."

Lifting her head from his now tear stained white robes, Alia sniffed. She hated one of the men seeing her break down to tears like that, especially Altair. However everything was just too much. The emotion of the day; the thought that she was being held in Masyaf from missions and life; the confusion of Altair's friendship and simply the joy of having friends who seemed to care so much for her to spend good money on something silly like a necklace.

"How did you know about the necklace?" she asked eventually, looking up at him curiously, the tears now drying on her tanned skin.

"I am an Assassin, Alia. I was curious as to why you were going down to the market."

"But I did not see you!"

"Alia," he began with a small laugh. "Are you an Assassin or are you not? We do not _need_ to be seen, you silly girl."

A smile finally graced her lips as she looked down at the box in one of her hands and Altair's robes in the other. Blush suddenly burned her neck as she realized she was still grasping his robes and she let them go with a sharp intake of breath.

"Thank you, "she almost whispered, extremely ashamed of the way she had acted towards her friends. "It means quite a lot to me, I will not ever forget this act of kindness both you and Malik have shown me. I believe I do not deserve such friends like you two."

Altair could almost hear his heart aching at the way the girl spoke of him and their friend. He was close to Abbas, yes, but he was a man and in Altair's experience, men did not express their gratitude to each other with words and most defiantly not with tears. This was truly the first time anybody had ever told him his worth as a friend, and although Alia was not aware, what she had told him that moment had meant the world to him.

"Well you must come join the others downstairs then, "he continued on, not particularly addressing what she had just said. "You're gift from Zahir awaits,"

Alia raised an eyebrow and the sly smirk that had appeared on Altair's face at the mention of Zahir and poked him in the arm.

"I dread to think what it is. Let us go then, to our doom."

Altair smiled when he saw a flicker of playfulness back in her eyes as she sat back down on the ledge of the tower and hopped down into a climbing position. She was soon gone, descending down the side of the building as quick as a cat while he stood still. _Silly girl_, he thought as he turned to leave the tower the normal way. _Didn't even question how I knew she was here_.

* * *

"I'm ba-ack!" Alia exclaimed as she entered her room again, this time in a much greater mood.

Malik was still perched on her desk despite her previous demand however Abbas had disappeared. Altair had still ended up back in her room before her, and was now downing the glass of wine Abbas had left on the desk. Before she went to go hug Malik for the gift he had given coin towards, she took the box from her belt where she had put it while she was climbing and laid in on her bedside table.

"So you _liked _the gift then?" Malik remarked, raising a brow at her as she bounded over to hug her older friend.

"Of course I did, brother. Now give me some of that wine!"

Just as she was downing her third glass of the alcohol and finished tag teaming with Altair with taunts against poor Malik, she shot her glass into the air in protest.

"Oi!" she exclaimed, pointing at Altair accusingly. "Where's the other gift I was promised?"

She was, of course, quiet tipsy and overly cheerful by now, leaving Altair the only somewhat sober one in the room. He seemed to be able to hold his liquor well.

"I believe it will be here in a few moments. You'll know when it has arrived, sister, so patience."

Alia childishly groaned in reply and began to tell Malik a painfully bad joke until there was a rap on the door. After she yelled a greeting of welcome to whoever it was outside her door, it swung open with a loud bang to reveal an average height man. He had his arms crossed and had a giant, enthusiastic grin stretched across his face. He wore the white robes as most of the trainees wore, with great wear and travel showing on them. A blotch of blood was matted into his short black hair, whether he was aware of it or not, Alia wasn't sure. What she was sure of though, was that her friend had returned.

"Zahir!" She loudly exclaimed, causing Altair to wince and Malik to cackle madly at her excitement.

"Ali!" the man in the doorway exclaimed with equaled enthusiasm and he opened his arms to her and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Good enough of a gift?" Altair commented dryly from where he was now sitting on Alia's window sill.

"Of course I'm a good gift, my good Altair," Zahir replied on her behalf, the smile not leaving his face for a moment as he enthusiastically patted Malik on the back in greeting.

"Have you been lost without your dear friend, sweet Alia?" he asked, turning to her with a cheeky smile and a wink. She simply rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder.

Yes, she decided. The day had not turned out quite as bad as she had predicted.

* * *

_Next time_

"Malik! Oh dear Allah, Malik open this door!"  


_Her friend slowly opened his door to reveal a very irritated expression on his face as he looked through sleepy eyes at her. She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, her knuckles going white from squeezing her hands so tight.  
_

_"What is it, Alia?" he snapped, unable to handle her enthusiasim at that hour of the morning. It was an hour before dawn and Malik liked his sleep more than most.  
_

_"I have got news! Such good news, Malik!"  
_

_He raised a brow, and nodded his head for her to go on.  
_

_"I am leaving for Acre in two days time!"  
_

_Her friend stared blankly at her beaming smile for a moment, trying to register exactly what she was saying to him. Slowly it dawned on him and his pout broke out into a grin as he pulled his younger friend into a bone crushing hug.  
_


End file.
